


Welcome to the family

by ChibiAhiru



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Friendship, Cuddles, Cute, Fluffy, Homeless Castiel (Supernatural), Injured Castiel (Supernatural), cat!castiel, dog!Dean, dog!Sam, soft bobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiAhiru/pseuds/ChibiAhiru
Summary: Bobby woke up on a regular morning to take his hunting dogs out for their morning walk. However when he arrives at the dog pen in the yard he finds it eerily quiet.





	Welcome to the family

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully a cute little random story with the boys as animals. 
> 
> This is not beta read so if you find any mistakes please notify me. :)

Bobby Singer woke up at the crack of dawn on a normal Thursday grumbling at having to get up so early, even though he should be used to it now. His mood wasn't improved by noticing it was still dark outside and possibly raining. 

The early February weather also brought in cold fronts which didn't do anything to help him with his wonky knees either. Even so he knew he had to get up and see to his two hunting companions. 

Bobby made his way down to the ground floor carefully and entered the kitchen to make himself a hot cup of strong coffee. As he waited for the pot to boil he looked out through the kitchen window observing as the sun slowly but surely started to rise over the horizon, bathing the field and forest surrounding his house in soft yellow light. 

Waking up early didn't get any easier but having views like this in the morning certainly helped. 

Soon the coffee was done and consumed with a piece of toast. After that he got dressed and was out the door. 

In his back garden adjacent to the house Bobby had built a large animal pen for his two hunting dogs, complete with separate dog houses for them to sleep in. He had tried to keep them in the house when they were younger but the two were too rambunctious when they played together so he needed to keep them outside most of the time. 

He had adopted both Dean and Sam as puppies from the same breeder they are brothers from the same breeding pair but from different litters. Dean is the older and was adopted first while Bobby still had his older hunting dog Cain with him. Cain was getting on in years and 4 years after adopting Dean he passed away. So Bobby went back to the breeder and came back with Sam. 

Dean recognized Sam as a brother immediately, taking him under his wing and teaching him the routines much in the same way as Cain had done with Dean. Being very young still the two are energetic and loves to play when they are not hunting together with Bobby. 

They are not a traditional hunting breed, being a mix between a Belgian sheepdog and a golden retriever but Bobby had taken a liking to them. 

Dean leaned more towards the Belgian sheepdog with pointy ears and straight, dirty blond coat whiles Sam had more golden retriever in him having hanging ears and a more wavy coat in a light brown. 

As Bobby approached he expected to hear two excited voices greeting him like every morning. However when he arrived at the pen it was eerily quiet. Looking closely he could see Sam standing outside Deans dog house tilting his head left and right as if he was trying to solve a puzzle. Dean was nowhere to be seen. 

When Sam noticed Bobby standing at the entrance to the pen he trotted over whining clearly worried for his brother. Bobby was worried as well, in the 6 years that he had owned Dean this had never happened.

Bobby entered the pen and Sam greeted him by rubbing against his knees. 

“Hi boy, where is your brother hu?” Bobby asked lowly while scratching Sam behind the ear and glancing towards Dean's little house. With the sun still being low it was difficult to see into the little house. 

Sam gave no response, not that he was expecting any. 

“Dean, time for breakfast” Bobby tried to lure Dean out. Food had always been a motivation for the older dog and Bobby is sure that he has connected the word 'breakfast' with food as well. 

But nothing happened, not even a hint of movement. Concerned Bobby filled both Sam and Dean's bowls setting them down. Sam began eating but kept an eye on Bobby as he approached Dean's house. 

Bobby grabbed the roof and lifted, putting a supporting beam to keep it open much like a hood of a car. Looking into the space he could see Dean lying curled up in a circle against the far back. Dean lifted his gaze to meet Bobby's giving a pitiful whine as a greeting. 

Bobby tried to determine if he could spot what could possibly be wrong with Dean but he came up with nothing. Sam came bounding up next to Bobby leaning his front paws on the edge of the house while looking at his brother. 

To be able to get a good look at Dean, Bobby had to get him out of the house. Therefore he reached down and took a hold of Dean's collar. 

“Come on, up you go” he prompted as he pulled up and guided Dean towards the exit. Dean gave slight resistants but eventually he rose to his feet, however he didn't move an inch. 

Since Dean was standing up Bobby got a better look at the floor of the house and noticed a black fur-ball lying on the floor, which Dean had been covering with his belly. 

Bobby bent down to get a better look at the creature that had snuck into his dogs pen when Dean began licking the fur-ball waking it up and promoting it to uncurl. It stretched out in a long line arching it's back in a backwards bow. 

Quick conclusion is that it was a cat and quite frankly it seems the little thing had seen better days. The fur was patchy, it looked underweight, part of its left ear was ripped off and the tail looked crocked. It was a sorry sight. 

Bending down to pick it up Dean suddenly became very concerned getting out of the house he started to circle around Bobby's legs whining while his new friend was being examined. 

Up close the cat didn't look much better, one eye looked infected and was closed while the other was squinting a him. Bobby noted it had brilliant blue eyes. 

“Well boys it looks like we have to postpone our morning walk and get this guy to the vet” Bobby mumbled partly to the dogs, partly to himself. 

So with both Dean and Sam following him to his truck Bobby opened up the back for them to get in and then settled the cat at Deans feet. It quickly burrowed under Dean's furry belly seeking warmth while Dean curled around it. 

Bobby climbed into the front and drove off towards the vet's office. 

Strolling into the local vet's office it was still devoid of people this early in the morning. He was greeted by Jo the daughter of the chief veterinary. “Hi Bobby, didn't expect to see you today” 

Before he could answer, her mother and owner of the vet clinic walked out from the back. “Bobby! what have the boys been up to this time?” she asked as she spotted him. 

“Hi Ellen, the boys are fine believe it or not but I have something new for you.” Bobby explained gruffly while lifting his hand above the high reception desk to show the two women the black cat. 

“Oh, poor little thing” Ellen cooed as she took the cat into her own arms. “Where did you find him? She asked after quickly checking the genitalia. 

“I didn't, he had snuck into Dean's dog house during the night” Bobby explained. “Dean seems strangely attached already” He told the women while petting Dean's head. He had been standing next to Bobby the whole time not wanting to let his friend out of sight. 

“Well let's go to the back so we can give this guy a thorough check” Ellen said as she opened the door leading to the exam rooms in the back. Bobby and Dean followed but shortly after entering they heard a low whine from behind them. Sam was standing in the door opening head lowered and tail between his legs refusing to follow his master and brother. 

“Come on Sam!” Bobby called, but to no avail, Sam refused to move. 

“He might think we are planning to put the cone of shame on him again” Ellen suggested humorously. 

Bobby remembered a few weeks before when Sam had injured his dewclaw and needed vet care, to stop him from biting off the bandages he had to wear a cone. Sam had whined constantly and tried every trick to get it off. 

“Idjit” Bobby whispered.

“I will watch him while you are in the exam room” Jo offered and distracted Sam with some head scratches. 

“Thanks Jo” Ellen called as she continued towards the exam room, Bobby and Dean following close behind.

“Okay let's see that we have here” Ellen muttered to herself as she started the exam. Bobby took a seat next the the exam table with Dean standing on two legs leaning against it to ensure his friend was alright. 

The cat was placed on the exam table, curling in on itself to keep warm in the cool room. 

“So what we have is a young male, probably around 3-4 years of age.” Ellen began to explain her findings to Bobby. “Not afraid of human contact, he is either a runaway or he was abandoned” 

“He is underweight and dehydrated” She continued while feeling around the felines abdomen. Next she checked the mouth but found nothing that raised any worries. Ellen cleaned out the infected eye, looked over the damaged ear and examined the crooked tail before talking to Bobby again. 

“So, the eye will need some looking after, the ear I can't do anything about and the tail could be re-set but since it isn't causing him any pain or discomfort I don't see the point of causing him extra stress.” She concluded. “The fur should grow back with proper nutrition” Bobby nodded along trusting her judgement. 

Ellen left the room and came back with a scanner to look for a chip-marking that could give them more information. However the scan came back negative. 

“So what are you gonna do?” She finally asked, letting the cat roam the table. Bobby didn't have to think long before making up his mind, just watching Dean and the cat rubbing against each other he knew he needed to adopt this little guy. 

With a sign he answered the vet “I will take him in” 

Ellen brought in some eye drops and instructed Bobby how he would need to clean the eye before leading them out to the reception area again. Sam greeted them excitedly when they reemerged. 

Bobby paid and the four of them left the clinic, after a quick stop at the pet shop they returned home.

Because Dean refused to be left in the dog pen when his new friend would be inside the house Bobby reluctantly brought both dogs in, hoping they wouldn't cause too much mayhem. 

Luckily Dean seemed more interested in the cat than Sam goading him to play. Bobby let the cat loose to explore his new environment while he set up a litter-box for the cat wishing that it knew how to use it.

Dean is busy following his new friend around while Sam gave up on playing and went to lie down in the living room. 

Before noon Bobby realized that he still hadn't gone for the morning walk with Sam and Dean so before starting to prepare lunch he called them to the door. “Boys time for a walk!”

Excited to finally go for their walk Sam and Dean gathered quickly at the door tails wagging. As Bobby opened the door the cat appeared next to Dean apparently set on following them out. 

Shrugging his shoulders Bobby lead all of them out of the house. 

Obviously the starved cat wasn't able to keep up with Sam and Dean for the whole walk and in the end Bobby had to carry the little fellow back to the house. Tuckered out the two dogs and the cat settled down in the living room for some rest while Bobby prepared food for everyone. 

The afternoon passed uneventfully, Bobby watched some random documentaries on TV. He stumbled on a show about angels and as the narrator was explaining Bobby realized he hadn't given the cat a name yet. 

Currently they were telling the stories of some of the less know angels and an angel called 'Castiel' was being introduced. The narrator mentioned that Castiel is the angel who presides over Thursday and Bobby knew he had found a suitable name.

With a small smile he said “Welcome to the family Castiel”. The black cat looked up from where he was dosing next to Dean and blinked up at Bobby like he approved the choice.


End file.
